


Fool's Paradise

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, The Beginning of the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strong steel, steady archers, knights that worked together: these were the tools he understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> TamingtheMuse Prompt: 161 Fool's Paradise  
> Spoilers: The Beginning of the End  
> A/N: Dipping into a new fandom. The show messes with Arthurian myth, thought I'd do likewise.

As an escape from the tedium of administration, King Uther stood on the balcony enjoying the clash and grunts rising from the practice ground. His hand flexed as if around the pommel of the sword not by his side. But his knees ached as another exercise ended with one participant beaten down into submission. In his prime he would have been in the thick of it, working his body as those of his knights preparing for any contingency. Today, he leaned against stone defences and watched his son run Camelot's knights through their paces. It reassured Uther that, despite not being in the field himself, he was still fulfilling his duty to protect his kingdom. Strong steel, steady archers, knights that worked together: these were the tools he understood. Trade treaties and diplomacy? Necessary evils to achieve ends that outright war might not.

Life was harsh, but he would protect his people the best way he knew how. And he'd make sure that Arthur would do the same.

#

"But he is only a child, how can a child be a threat?"

His ward had the temerity to stand, un-cowed, and question the most basic tenant of his rule. Magic was evil. She must know this. Any who thought otherwise lived in a fool's paradise.

Merely by closing his eyes, Uther could see the blood and chaos of those times. He could smell the incense that billowed as he'd fought a sorcerer. The pinched look on petitioners whose blighted fields that stood cheek and jowl with those that flourished. Villages destroyed by beasts that could attack from the air. Things that mere steel could not conquer.

Then there was the case of Jordan, his best friend. It wasn't until after that Uther had learned of the potion that had driven Jordan into a berserker rage. A rage that could not be calmed by words or overpowered by any but deadly force. Many of his knights were injured and several innocents had come to harm before Uther had been forced to use the sword that had knighted Jordan to deliver the mortal wound. As the blood seeped out of Jordan, so did the rage. Sense returned as life waned and, comforting his friend in his arms, Uther promised to do what he could for his daughter.

In those years that magic ruled; Camelot itself had been battered under waves of sieges that could not be won by might. To protect his people he'd had no choice but to eradicate the source.

A small smile tugged his lips, knowing what he had chained beneath the castle. It had been no secret what he'd captured and imprisoned. There was a reason he exulted in his title of Pendragon. It did no harm to remind other kingdoms of his triumph, calming military advances and securing his position as Camelot's king.

All of which could be overthrown by the forces he couldn't control and did not understand. Did not care to. "He is a Druid. That is enough."

There was no space for doubt on this issue. Magic was uncontrollable and things that he could not control did not belong in his kingdom.

Even if that thing was his ward.


End file.
